Vous, Les Gryffondors!
by NalaH
Summary: Pansy essaie de trouver Harry.. Mais le destin nous ammène parfois a de drôles de choses! Fic de NalaHalliwell, Oneshot. OlivierPansy


Hop Hop Hop! Un petit one-shot Olivier/Pansy! ;) OUi, c'ets tèrs rare ets bizar je sais, mais je brulai de faire ces deux persos! Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: > Tout est a Jk-le-Blaireau

* * *

**_°°° Vous, les Gryffondors! °°°_**

"Drago? demanda Pansy Parkinson.

Il était a peu près dix neuf heures, et tous les serpentard étaient dans la salle commune, occupés a diverses activités.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Pansy? Tu vois pas que je suis en train de parler?

"Mais.. ça prendra deux secondes: Est-ce que tu voudras bien aller au bal avec moi?

"Bien sur Pansy! dit-il d'un ton méchant qui indiquait le contraire. Mais t'es conne ou quoi! Qui pourrait avoir envie d'y aller avec TOI!

Malefoy-fils hurla de rire, et bientôt (en bons lèches culs qu'ils sont) tous les serpentards se mirent a faire de même.

"Mais.. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me traites comme ca, Dray? interrogea t-elle, senta les larmes naître dans ses yeux.

"Toi? Rien du tout! railla le serpentard. C'est juste que rien que de te voir me donne envie de vomir.

Pansy se mordit viollament la levre pour s'empecher d'éclater en sanglots. Elle baissa la tête, et monta d'un pas lent jusqu'a son dortoir.

Arrivée à son lit, elle s'assit dessus, les genoux ramenés contre la poitrine. Des larmes menacaient de couler sur ses joues plus pales que la neige, mais elle ne s'en souciait guerre. Ce n'était pas important, après tout. Tout sauf important.. C'est ce que disais les autres.

Combien de fois l'avait ton bousculé, écrasé, puis dit: "Oh, ce n'est que toi!Ce n'est pas grave, alors!" d'un ton méprisant.

Les autres lui avaient trop dit. Encore et toujours les autres.

Sa vie n'était pas facile. Mais elle n'était pas exceptionellement difficile non plus. Pansy le savait: elle ne devait pas se plaindre. Il y avait pire qu'elle dans ce monde. En fait, elle menait juste une vie de sang-pure, c'était tout.

Dans quelques années, elle se marrierait a Drago. C'était un mariage arrangé, bien sur. Evidemment. Ensuite, elle serait mangemort et aurait ensuite des enfants qui seront eux aussi destinés a servir un serpent.

Le dortoir était vide. On entendait même pas une mouche voler. Pansy se leva rapidement, et se regarda dans un miroir qui était a quelques metres.

Ses cheveux étaient d'un noirs de jais, pas très courts mais pas longs non plus: un peu au dessus des épaules. Ses yeux étaient couleur chocolat, une couleur douce, pétillante, chaude, enivrante. Mais l'unique lueur pour l'instant présente dans les yeux de la Serpentard était la tristesse. et la honte. ou encore la douleur.

Son visage était barbouillé de maquillage. Elle faisait ça pour plaire, mais ça avait fait l'effet inverse. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu sans.

Elle prit un coton, et elle enleva tout son maquillage, comme si elle se faisait une nouvelle vie. Puis, elle se regarda.

Pansy était beaucoup mieux au naturel. Alors qu'elle ressemblait a un clown ou un pékinois quand elle était maquillée, elle ressemblait a une jeune fille au visage un peu enfantin maintenant.

Elle effaca une derniere larme de sa joue, puis décida de se bouger un peu. Que pouvait-elle faire pour tuer le temps? Elle regarda vaguement par la fenetre. On pouvait voir les Gryffondors s'entrainer au stade de quidditch. Ils semblaient finir leur entrainement quotidien.

Pansy faisait un travail en binome en potion avec Potter, et elle avait terminé sa part de travail. Elle décida donc de descendre dès maintenant au stade pour le donner a l'attrapeur. Ca serait deja ca de fait.

Elle se mit une écharpe autour du cou, et descendit, toujours la tête baissée, dans la salle commune. Evidemment, certaines filles gentilles lui dirent qu'elle était mieux sans maquillage mais la plupart ,ne se souciaient absolument pas d'elle.

Jolie ou pas, c'était pareil. Elle restait toujours la Pansy dont personne ne se souciait et a qui tout le monde prenait un malin plaisir à faire souffrir.

Elle sortit dans le parc, et avança dans la neige. Le paysage semblait aussi triste qu'elle. Toujours aussi froid.

Elle arriva finalement au stade, mais ne trouva personne. Pansy fronça les sourcils, un peu.. étonée. Ou étaient-ils passés?

Elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires, puis n'osant bien sur pas rentrer, elle appella:

"Potter?

"Il n'est pas la, lui répondit une voix masculine a l'intérieur. Toute l'équipe est rentrée au chateau. Il ne reste plus que moi, désolé de te decevoir, lui répondit une autre voix.

La voix en question appartenait a Olivier Dubois, qui venait de sortir pour voir qui cherchait donc Harry.

Il ne put s'empecher de regarder Pansy avec surprise avant de dire, sur un ton un peu plus aggressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu:

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux?

Pansy ferma les yeux, pour exorciser ce mal intérieur. Il suffisait qu'on la voix, pour que les gens soit méchants avec elle. Parfois, ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte, mais ça faisait mal. Vraiment mal.

"Est-ce que ça va? demanda gentiment Dubois, qui avait remarqué la jeune fille ne semblait pas aller bien.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et s'enfuit en courant.

Olivier ne chercha pas a la rattraper, mais ne put s'empecher de penser que cette fille était vraiment louche.

Il finit de ranger le matériel de quidditch, puis sortit a son tour, pour aller jusqu'au chateau. Il apercu a quelques mettres de la, Parkinson, assise en tailleur a même la neige au milieu du parc.

Olivier se déplaca a pas de loup derriere elle, puis lui souffla gentiment a l'oreille:

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Parkinson?

Elle frissonna de surprise avant de répondre, le regard dans le vide:

"Ca ne te regardes absolument pas.

"Si

"Non.

"Si.

"Non.

"Si.

"Non. Je n'ai pas besoin de la pitié d'un vulgaire Gryffondor.

Pansy esperait ainsi le faire fuire, mais elle s'était gouré le doigt dans l'oeuil.

A son plus grand désespoir, il éclata de rire et vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

"Raconte moi tout, Parkinson! Je suis ton psy du jour! dit-il d'un air théatral.

"T'as rien a faire ou quoi? Pourquoi tu viens m'emmerder, jt'ai rien demandé!

"Non. Mais j'ai décidé de venir de mon plein gré. Tout a l'heure, je te demande si ça va et tu t'enfuis presque en larmes. Ca mérite des explications tout de même!

"NoN. Je vois pas pourquoi je confierai mes problemes a un septième année de gryffondor, alors que je suis une 5ème année de Serpentard. Ca m'échappe! fit-elle remarquer sarcastiquement.

"Tu l'as dit toi même: j'ai rien de mieux a faire que de t'écouter!

C'était vrai, c'était ca le pire. Il ne l'avait dit a personne, mais il aimait bien Parkinson en quelques sortes. Oh, ce n'était pas l'amitié non plus. Il la trouvait juste sympatique et amusante, sa compagnie était tout simplement agréable. Pas comme les autres serpentard.

Quand a Pansy, elle aimait bien Dubois aussi. Il étais moins lourd que la plupart de ses camarades, et avait de l'humour. Et puis, surtout, chose dont elle se rappellerait longtemps: Il avait fait attention a elle. Il lui avait même demandé si ça allait! Et ça, peu de personne prenaient la peine de le faire.

"T'as gagné Dubois: Je viens de me faire jeter par Malefoy , je lui ait demandé de m'accompagnerau bal de noel.

Il explosa de rire.

"Cette sale fouine! dit-il entre deux hoquet. C'est trop drole!

"Qu'est-ce qui est trop drole! Moi je ne trouve pas ca drole du tout!

Elle soupira d'agacement, planta son regard dans celui d'Olivier, puis commença d'un air blasé:

"C'est ça votre problème a vous, les Gryffondors. Vous êtes moqueurs, et horriblement arrogants. Oh oui, arrogants au possible! c'est incroyable. Vous avez un ego sur-dimensionné ! Et puis votre orgueil aussi...

Elle continua a dire des longues phrases contres les gryffondors, Olivier l'écoutant vaguement un sourire en coin: elle faisait exactement la description que faisait les Gryffondors des Serpentard.

"Vous êtes vraiment impossible!continua t-elle. Et puis vous avez une de ces tendances a jouer les supers héros! c'est pas possible! Dès qu'il y a un problème, vous vous sentez obligés de jouer a Superman! Non mais vraiment.. Vous avez un culot monstre aussi, et vous aimez bien embeter les autres!...

Olivier continua a sourire tout en la dévisageant et en se disant qu'elle avait des qualités qu'il apréciait chez une fille: l'humour, la franchise, et puis elle avait une manière bien particuliere de dire les choses.. Ah, cette Pansy, a toujours se plaindre! Quel phénomène. Mais cela ne l'embetait pas, cela l'amusait plutôt.

"Nous vraiment, vous avez un problème. s'exclama Pansy. Quad il s'agit de faires des idioties et des blagues de mauvais gout, les Lions répondent toujours présents! Nous les Serpentard, sommes très discrets! Mais vous, il faut toujours que vous vous fassiez remarquer! Si vous ne faites pas les interessants, vous ne vous sentez pas bien, c'est dans votre nature.. Vous êtes ridicules, vous les gryffondors! Et puis, j'oubliais quelque chose: nous les serpentard, nous ne sommes sans doute pas parfaits, mais nous savons faire quelque chose! Vous les gryffondors, Vous ne savez rien faire de bien! Vous ne savez rien faire de bien, ou même d'agréable!

Un immense sourire illumina le visage d'Olivier. Il ne savait pas comment ce coup de tête lui était venu en tête, mais bon.. ça valait le coup.

Il s'approcha dangereusement de Pansy et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de la fillette, avec une douceur insoupconnée. Il ouvrit doucement ses lèvres, et c'est avec surprise qu'il vit que Pansy en avait fait autant.

Il voulait juste lui montrer que les gryffondor aussi savaient faire des choses _bien._ Il aurait du s'arreter la, la relacher et lui dire: "tu vois"! Mais une voix intérieure lui disait non.

Alors il fit doucement entrer sa langue dans la bouche de la serpentard et carressa la sienne avec une telle tendresse que la préfete poussa un léger gémissement de plaisir.

Elle répondit fougueusement au baiser, et Olivier se surpris a penser que cette gamine embrassait fichtrement bien.

Il n'arrivait pas a interrompre le baiser. Il sentait que c'était différent.Il se sentait plus léger que jamais.

Ils prenaient tous les deux un grand plaisir à ce baiser, carresse incroyable entre deux adolescents trop souvent oubliés.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'arreta puis lui dit d'un ton mi-charmeur, mi-moqueur:

"Tu vois que les Gryffondors aussi savent faires de bonnes choses...

"Mhm.. dit-elle d'un air pincé mais avec tout de même un étrange petit sourire aux lèvres. Pas mal. J'ai connu mieux, tout de même.

"Vraiment?

"Vraiment.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois en s'appliquant au maximum, en y mettant toute l'ardeur qu'il était possible d'y mettre.

"Et bien? re-demanda t-il.

"C'est bien. Vous savez au moins faire une chose bien...

Elle se leva, commenca a marcher vers le chateau, puis de retourna vers Dubois:

"Oui, c'est deja une chose de gagnée... Mais pour le reste! dit-elle en un clin d'oeuil et avec un sourire en coin. Ca reste a prouver!

Et elle s'en alla en laissant Olivier seul dans la neige, a sourire doucement.

* * *

Voila! REVIEWS, please;) 


End file.
